


Why're you staring?

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is oblivious, F/M, Gilbert is crushing, He's got major heart eyes, Shirbert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert Blythe always stares at Anne, and she doesn't know why.// A quick shirbert one shot





	Why're you staring?

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written shirbert in FOREVER. So this is just a super short one shot because I was just feeling the feels

He was always looking at her. She didn't notice it at first, far too focused on her school work to look at Gilbert Blythe.

 

But during class discussions, or whenever she would be asked to write on the blackboard, her gaze would drift around the room and somehow land on him. His own eyes intently staring back. It was then that she began to notice. 

 

If she ever turned around, he'd be staring. On the brief occasion they spoke face to face, he'd hold her gaze so intensely in a way no one else seemed to do.

 

It was off putting at first, Anne must admit. She couldn't help but self consciously play with the end of her braid. She felt like she was being studied by him.

 

“Diana, is there something on my face?” Anne asked one day, when she'd caught Gilbert staring. 

 

He wouldn't look away, not immediately, whenever she caught him. Instead, he'd smile briefly first before ducking his head down to face his books.

 

“No, nothing.” Diana looked over Anne.

 

Anne nodded, and returned to her work, not daring to look at Gilbert. She was certain he'd only been staring because she must have something wrong with her face.

 

She decided that it had gone on long enough, that his mocking needs to stop. So, Anne lingered at the end of the day. She told Diana to meet her outside while she asked Miss Stacy something. In reality she was trying to catch Gilbert.

 

Anne lingered by the coat rack, slowly putting on her scarf while she watched Gilbert as he spoke to Miss Stacy, eagerly nodding as he took in her advice.

 

Finally he was dismissed, but before he could reach for his hat, Anne stood in front of him, arms folded.

 

“Anne.” He smiled warmly, lowering his arm back to his side.

 

“Knock it off.” 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “I'm sorry? Knock what off?”

 

Anne let out an indignant snort. “You know what. The mocking. You're just staring to try and get a rise out of me. Well congrats.”

 

Gilbert shook his head, “I don't understand what you're talking about?” He reached past her to pick up his hat. “I'm not mocking or trying to get a rise out of you.”

 

“Oh please.” She stepped aside when he stepped closer to reach for his scarf. “It's all just a game to you.”

 

Gilbert held his scarf in his hand, there was something behind his eyes Anne couldn't read. “You really think I want to make you angry? That I want to upset you?”

 

Anne faltered. No, of course he wouldn't. He might be arrogant and a know it all….but out of all the things he was, Gilbert Blythe was not a bad person. 

 

“I...I suppose not.” 

 

Gilbert sighed, finally tying his scarf around his neck and picking up his coat. “I'm looking at you because…” he didn't know how to end that sentence. “Because I find it interesting…”

 

There was something about how he said it that made Anne feel vulnerable. “Interesting?”

 

“Yeah. You're so passionate with your work, so focused. I like seeing how your forehead crinkles if you come across something you don't know in the book. Or how you mouth along to the poem you're reading. It's interesting.”

 

Anne stepped back, feeling a strange heat in her cheeks. 

 

“Anyway, I should probably get home. Bash won't run the farm by himself.” And with a light laugh, Gilbert was gone.

 

Anne was left with more questions than answers. Like why she was suddenly so aware of Gilbert during class after their little chat. But for some reason, she found she didn't mind so much anymore that he was staring. Because she found herself staring back just as much.

 


End file.
